A not so ordinary Valentines Day
by The Thunder Emperor
Summary: A story based on Natsuki and her live with Shizuru after the Hime incident.


Hi there everybody. This is my first fiction I've written and even going so far to put it up here on this site so I hope that you can be a little bit more nice when you review on this fic. I know that my English is bad so if there are anything wrong with the spelling, please excuse that. You can also blame that on my Swedish English Teacher.

So if you want to flame, be a bit nice with your words please. :D

Okay, so, on with the story. But first.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or any character from that anime.**_

_--_

_**Valentines Day**_

Sound of movements could be heard inside of this almost quiet and empty bedroom. Our young woman had just woke up from her good night sleep and was now changed from sleeping cloths into some usual everyday cloths, a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt which she likes to wear, it was after all carefully picked by a certain person. Pacing back and forth in this room our deep blue haired woman started to pick up clothes from the floor just to make sure that articles like pants, T-shirts and underwear's etc. was inside the closet where they should be since today was a very special day and everything had to be perfect. One last look just to double-check that everything were clear she gazed around the dim room, the curtains was up but no sun was shining, this morning only the grey clouds could be seen covering the large sky right now, she turned her head to the other end of the room away from the windows and upon the writing-desk by a corner in the room.

That's the writing-desk which was often used by her lover because of all the paperwork she got. She remember that her lover had found it quite boring to do her work on that table with only the piles of folders and papers on it, therefore she placed a special motivation or more correct an encouragement beside her just to make her continue and keep on the hard work with a sweet smile on her face whenever she looked at it.

There were a photograph of the two of them, the younger woman and her lover, one of them avoiding the camera with a small blush and pout on her face and the other one hugging her blushing lover from behind while smiling right back at the camera and shining with happiness like the sun itself. This photo was taken by one of their best friends while they all went on a trip to a beautiful island a couple of years ago. That island was well-known because of it's size and the shell covered shore which was brought there by the clear-blue ocean water around the island. Even though that it was mostly covered by a green, tropical forest and both some small and high cliffs, it was still a big attraction for many tourists all around Japan, because it were also one of the greatest places to witness the most remarkable phenomenon, the sunset.

But to our young woman, the most memorable event on that island were something much more bigger than what the cliffs or the forest or even the sunset could ever bring, even now, after so many years she still clearly remembers every detail around that moment.

A small wind breeze were blowing in the air and it made our two beauties hair flutter a bit beneath the red and orange colored sky, they were both standing and embracing each other upon a small cliff while gazing at the setting sun in front of them. To be able to share a moment this wonderful with the one you truly loved fulfilled them both during those few minutes of silence between them, but only until our blue haired woman released herself all of a sudden from the embrace with her lover which caused a worried expression and a confused look from those ruby colored eyes. Looking back into the emerald tinted ones she were trying to find an answer for that sudden action but were soon interrupted in the search for it when she heard her name to be spoken between those sweet lips in front of her with such a sturdiness and seriousness. She became paralyzed and couldn't move only standing there and watching the younger woman in front if her who slowly fell down on one knee and proposed.

The answer could be seen on this photograph, a small silver ring was shining on the chestnut haired woman's finger, which was the best and conclusive piece of evidence. From that day on their both lives had been intertwined into a single one and they promised to each other that neither one of them would ever leave one another, whatever happens, even up till now were our dark-haired woman still keeping that promise.

Leaving the desk the younger woman's eyes travelled over to the double bed she was sleeping on earlier, she had been trying to make the blanket more smooth and neat looking this morning just to cover up the wrinkled bed sheet beneath it on her side of the bed and therefore she didn't take a notice of the up beaten pillow that also had been used by her last night. But right now she was just ignoring that pillow and looked at the opposite side of the bed, the side with the blanket and bed sheet that was tidy and properly made as usual, even the pillow looked like it haven't been used for quite a long time.With just a light sigh she turned around and left the room behind her and went down to the kitchen for her breakfast or should we say lunch, because it was quite late for this meal to be called as breakfast.

The rest of the house were the same as the bedroom upstairs, quiet and empty but compared to the writing-desk the dinning table didn't have any photographs, instead there were a piece of paper with a written message left on it. Without taking any notice of the note that was left behind she went on to prepare her lunch, why, because she already knew what was written on it.

" _I apologize Natsuki for I will be late tonight due to an urgent matter that demands attention. I hope it will not cause you too much trouble when making your dinner, I do not wish to come home to a burnt-down apartment later on. I promise that I will come home as soon as possible since I am aware that today is our very special day. I look forward to exchanging gifts and quite curious in what my Natsuki may give me. Your devoted lover, Shizuru"_

The lunch was now ready and it went on to be the same as the usual, toasts with ham and cheese, the only thing she could make without turning the kitchen into a war zone. Staring at her results she felt that something was still missing. One turn to the refrigerator she gabbed the handle of the door and with one tug she pulled it open peeking inside she searched for her secret ingredient, mayo.

Reaching out for the holy yellow tube of mayo a thought came to her mind, there was a continuance in the note by the table.

"_Ps. Trusting that you will take care of your own meal does not automatically result in accepting you putting on that horridly unhealthy yellow substance for the simple reason that I am not present to stop you. Ds."_

Any day, except today will she eat something unhealthy ending the thought by closing the fridge door right away she left the mayo inside. She went back to where her toasts were and sat down to start eating the somewhat surprisingly good tasting food. She had never thought that any food without her special ingredient would be able to come inside her mouth before.

In finishing her meal she poured out some hot steaming green tea she made earlier and went over to rest on the couch in the living room. Sipping on her tea with a lonely and bored face she started to think about her lover while her emerald green eyes fell on the still cloudy sky. She let out a small sigh.

'The taste can never be compared to yours, ne?'

Only she can make it taste so sweet and give our biker girl a feeling of her warmth presence even though she weren't there. By just one sip of the tea it always gave the younger woman a soothing feeling and a pleasing heat that runs through her, a heat that comes from deep down inside her heart reaching out to warm up the rest of her cold body, just like the kisses from her lover.

But this were certainly not providing the same feeling for our younger woman.

'I wonder how she is doing right now.'

Snapping out of her thoughts she immediately turned her head to the clock hanging on the blank wall to her left. Showing that the time were almost three she prepared herself for leaving.

Putting down her cup of tea by the clean and empty sink she took a thermos with her from the kitchen and went to the front door, putting on her black jacket and with the thermos in her right hand she took off, leaving the quiet and empty house behind her.

The branches on the trees were swaying back and forth because of the hard blowing wind. Leafs that came away from it's treetops were swirling down to the ground from the sky. The sun was now hidden behind those grey clouds together with the warmed beams. A vapid afternoon weather, indeed it was, but it didn't stop our blue haired beauty to walk towards her parked Ducati outside her house that was waiting for it's owner to return. She gave her bike a light pat on the seat and a quick smile like she was praising a small puppy for being a good dog waiting for it's master.

She opened the storage compartment to her bike for placing down the thermos she had with her by then she saw an other item inside, a black and purple colored helmet and it's even with the same design as hers, this was the helmet she once gave to her lover on her birthday.

When the chestnut haired woman opened her package from this biker girl and saw what's inside she became shocked and her red eyes widened at the sight of it, she had never thought that she would get something so significant as this. This were proof, she had thought while her happiness gathered together inside her chest, proof on their promise they once had made to each other on the island before but also that her lover would always be there for her, always taking care and protecting her and always bring her with herself wherever she goes and never leaving her behind. She didn't know what to say to her lover at that moment when joy were overflowed in her heart, this gift meant so much for her.

Now you can ride the bike with me whenever you want to, did the blue haired woman say to the sobbing one. Because of those simple words from her lover were every thought of her confirmed. She lost her powers to hold in her tears, it started to well up in those red eyes of hers and soon it streamed down her cheeks.

In order to thank her lover for this lovely present the older woman leaned forward to give the other one a passionate kiss on her lips that ended up with a blush on the blue haired woman's face.

Closing the storage compartment on the bike and putting her helmet on, she jumped up on the seat and started the engine that caused a big rumble from the metallic beast. With a small hand gesture from the biker girl, she took off leaving the parking lot behind her. Despite the hard blowing wind against her and her bike she didn't slow down, but speeding up. After what she have been through during the time of the festival and all that occurred were winds like this nothing compared to all the times she have fought with all those fiends. The events related to the Hime period were now memories to her but at the same time it also felt like everything had happened just yesterday. To be left alone by her parents, the ones she loved the most, the biggest changes happened to her, she started to build up her mental wall to protect herself from being hurt by other people, she didn't trust anyone other than herself and made her become a lone wolf.

But all of a sudden, she showed up, out from nowhere she appeared in front of her and approaching her. Slowly but carefully that the great wall she once build to protect herself started to crumble. Without knowing it she had made her first true friend, the teasing she always got became her daily needs. That was something only this gracious woman could do. She slowly accepted her in her life. That beautiful woman moved from a true friend to a lover within those years she went to that school and she did not regret anything from loving her back.

She smiled inside her heart and thanked God for giving her a friend, a true lover and a lovely wife by one person. She couldn't be more happier and lucky for being saved by this goddess and even having her as a lover. She turned up the speed further on her bike and very soon she arrived to her destination. She parked her bike by the roadside and took of her helmet. She went to get her thermos she brought with her from home. Once she had got all that she needed she started to walk to where her lover was waiting with a smile on her face. A big open yard could be seen in front of her and high trees where surrounding it from every corner it felt like the trees were trying to protecting that sacred place. The grey drifting clouds in the sky made it feel so lifeless and cold in that place and the blowing wind didn't make it any better, but still she walks on. The path was rough, leafs were covering the ground it could be told that this way was not used very often. Shadows from the trees made this whole place look a bit creepy. On each side of the path she were walking on were covered by grass and big upraised stones everywhere on the field but she didn't take any notice of them. All she did was walk on and very soon she came to a more open place where less threes were surrounding it so more light could be reached over that area. She stopped walking and took out her thermos and opened it. She poured out the contents of the thermos in a cup she had with her and placed the cup next to a big stone.

Thanks to the wind, now the bad weather has passed by over the area and small sunbeams were reaching down to the ground and on the place around her, some of it hit the stone before her and slowly a text could now be discerned on it.

_"Kuga Fujino Shizuru_"

All the blue haired girl did was smile and said

"Happy Valentines Day, Shizuru."

--

I hope that you liked it so now, here we go with the reviews. Oh what ever, you din't have to be nice to me just flame how much you want, I'm ready…. I think


End file.
